Ace combat: Spix Macaws Aces
by Rafdi
Summary: 5 months later (after Rio 2) a lot things are change. now there new nation for the macaw birds they are Spix nation,Scarlet Nation Glacous nation and hyacinth nation. all leader of nations has agree to make the neighboring countries they Called USMN (United states of Macaws Nations) all macaws in Member of USMN is now using Thechnology on their own to survive.
1. Chapter 1:Nightmare

Chapter 1 : The Nightmare

Blu,Jewel and their 3 Children Carla,Bia and Tiago has peaceful live in Amazon with the Spix Macaws Tribes. They have celebrating they Live in amazon and they are singin,Dancing and Cheers.

Blu and Jewel has dancing together and their Children was playing with other Spix macaw Friends

_Did you enjoy live here Blu? With your own kind and me as your mate. _Jewel asked to Blu hows he enjoy his live in jungle. He was live with human before he meet Jewel

_Of course I do. Besides this is my natrualy where I live._

_So did you miss Linda?_ Jewel asked to Blu, she want to know that Blu missed her.

_Well… I miss her she was my best friend I ever had_.

_Do you want back to her? _She ask him if he want go back with Linda

_Ummm…. Maybe not._

_Why not?_

_Cause I want Spend my live with you Jewel._

_Me neither Blu_

_So how about you? when you taken by smugglers. Did you miss your Father and Your Mother?_

_I actually Run Away before I was taken by Smuglers. I miss my Father. and Im not remember that I have Mother_

_Oh…sorry about that_

_Just forget it. The important is im home now and I have you_

_You right_

The lovebirds smiled each other and share a kiss.

After they finished dancing Blu and Jewel has sit in Barch and Talk each otherThey children still playing with their friends. After talking each other they called their Childerns and retrun to their Nest

_I have lovely time today Blu_

_Me too Jewel. Me too_

_Well Good night_

_Night_

The lovebirds has fallen to sleap, then Blu was dreaming that he was in Rio airspace where all Pilots of birds has in air battle, Blu was squadron leader of Blue Arrow Squadron of UNM (United Nation for Macaw) and of course in reality. some people call him "Reaper" he as 3 wingmen called Pixy,Shamrock and Chooper

**Blu's Dream**

_**I saw death in my dream. **_

_**many times **_

_**That nightmare I never forget**_

Then Voice from radio has come out

_Sky Eye to Blue Arrow 1_

_Bogeys has confirm as hostile in Rio Beach area._

_You clear for engage._

_Roger commancing attack on Target_

The Blue arrows squadrons beginning the attack on enemy craft in Rio airspace. Then Pixy got Visual on Bandits

_Tally Ho! Enemy fighters. _

_He is mine pixy_

_I Got your back _Boss. Chooper said

_They are yours Reaper. _Shamrock said

Then Blu has Chasing one enemy fighter and Pixy Shamrock and Chooper on his back. Blu Fired his gun at fighter then the target is Crashing into ground. Blu has smoke on his back from the explosion

_Blue arrow 1? Tyler?_

_Im fine. my enginies are good now but im not sure if they are fine. Im going have Flight Check Frist_

After flying Check the voice from radio come out

_Blue arrow 1 whats your status? _

_Loking for action_

_Second enemy formation inbound in vector 020_

_Roger that_

Blu going after other bandits and engage from six o'clock

_Fox 2!_

_Target down_

Pixy has fired his gun and take down 1 fighter

_Splash one _

_Good kill _

Blu after other fighter then he switch to 4 multiple air to air missle

_Fox 3!_

All missle hit the 4 fighters

_Beautifu.l _Shamrock says

_Sky Eye to Reaper. Third enemy formation inbound from North. You clear for engage._

_Blue arrow 1 Roger that_

_I tought this gonna be easy job Damm it. im gonna rip their thoarts out _Chooper said

_Blue arrow 4 Shut your mouth and take out the target! _Sky Eye said, then chooper begin spoke again _Aye-aye sir. Now you talking_

_There so many of them! We cant take them all! _Pixy said

The voice from radio come out and it was alliedsquadron_ This Crow flight we will fight with you_

The Blue arrow squadron joining with crow squadron as team

Then Sky Eye has detect other enemy stealth fighter Formation

_This Sky Eye another enemy Formation in bound in west_

_Neagative No Visual on Radar._ Blu said he was confused he says that he found enemy formation but no visual on radar

_Look Harder. these Flight formation its hard to detect on radar. There are stealth Fighters_

Then Blue arrow and Crow squadrons engage the enenmy

Then Reaper 4AAM at 4 fighters

Fox 3!

Then all fighters been shot down. Then one fighter with Shark mouth mark on the nose appear in front of Blu

Blu didn't see him as the shark right front him. Then pixy tells him warning to dodge him

_Reaper its him The Shark!_

Then the Shark fired 1 missle on him

_Uh-oh_ BOOM!

Then the missle explode in front him

SHIT!

Blu tried to move his craft but. the controller has been Jammed and on fire

_Damm…Flaps, engines,panels all dead!_

_Relese your suit Reaper. _Pixy said

_Get out! You on FIRE! _Shamrock said

Then Blu pull the Trigger and released his Fly suit jet

Blu got injured in left wing by the explosion. Then he open the Parachute

Then Pixy tell Sky Eye that Reaper was shot down by The Shark and bail out

_Sky Eye Blue arrow 1 is down, I repeat Blue arrow 1 is down_

Shamrock found him on parachuete_._

_There he is!. He's got the Chute_

Then the shark was chasing one of friendly fighter and take one down. Then the shark Turn left past him and make Blu rotate the chute

All Blu doing just watch the shark

One of friendly fighter got shot by shark and explode front of Blu. Then the shark turn toward Blu

this was his final moment of Blu. the shark fired one missle toward Blu and explode front close of him.

Then Blu is dead on his Nightmare

**Reality**

_Ah!...oh oh ow. _Blu wake up from his horrible Nightmare that he was killed durning air defence in Rio

Then Jewel wake up hear the voice from blu

_Blu whats wrong?_

Then Blu answer from the question

_Nothing I just have horrible Nightmare _

_What kind of Nightmare?_

_Nah…Just forget it._

_Cemon just tell me._

_Okay I tell you._

_Im listening_

_Well….i saw my death in my dream_

Jewel shocked that he was dead. She know that was dream then Jewel put one wing on blu shoulder

_Its only dream blu. Sometimes you will have Nightmare_

_I know. But this nightmare im not so sure that I will di-_

Blu was cut off that Jewel put her wing on blu beak

_Its only dream. And that will not happened_

_I hope so._

_Well lets back sleap again shall we?_

_Okay_

The lovebirds has sleep again

_Good Night Blu. And sweat dreams. _Jewel said and cuddling with him

_Good night Jewel._

**AN: its sound like Nightmare from AC:Assault Horizon if you know that**

**Next Chapters "Ulysses Disaster"**


	2. Chapter 2:Ulysses Disaster

Chapter 2: Ulysses disaster

Blu wake up from his sleep and still thinkin about his Nightmare that he was killed by unkown Bird with Shark mouth in his Flying suit

_Who is that bird? I fell so creepy when I was around with him _Blu said to him self

Then Jewel wake up from her sleep

_Morning Handsome_

Blu turn around and see jewel as she wake up

_Morning Angel_

Jewel ask him. Is he fell better now?

_I bet you sleep well last night_

_Yeah I do_

_So when you in your nightmare. what you doing?_ Jewel ask him. She want to know what kind nightmare ever he have

_Well..umm….i was in the skies of Rio. Rio was under attack by unkown forces. We all going defending Rio._

_Oh…..so what happened? You said you was killed durning that battle?_

_After I fired all my missle, then one bird with shark mouth on his suit was right front of me from long range. I didn't see him he was right there. Then he fired one missle toward me, and I was taken damage from him._

_Oh.. what happened then?_

_I was lost control with my suit. And I relese it, my one of my wing taken injured and I open the Parachuete._

_All I do I juts loking at him. He was like top killer pilot in the air. Then he turn left to me and he fired one missle toward me and I get killed_

_Oh…that was horrible Nightmare you ever had? _

_Yeah maybe._

_Oh.. sorry about that_

_Nah…its fine I fell better now_

_Ok. so wanna go out find some breakfast for kids_

_Sure why not?_

_Okay lets go Handsome_

_Sure thing Angel_

The lovebirds went out to find the breakfast for their beloved Children. Then the lovebirds had return and bring some fruits.

_Kids! Breakfast here _Blu said but they still sleep

Then Blu start tickling Tiago

_Uhmm…..DAD! Stop it!. I don't like that when you do that._

_Breakfat time sleepy head _

_Carla! Bia! Breakfast here _Jewel called her Daughters

_Coming _Carla and Bia said as they come down to from their room

_Is that Grape? _Bia said she saw her favorite fruit

_Yes sweetie want some? _

_Sure thanks dad_

_Your wealcome_

_Hmmm….I take Orange_ Carla said. she like Orange

Then blue macaws family eat their breakfast. In 11:00 AM Blu and Jewel was Exploring the Amazon Carla,Bia and Tiago Paying with their Friends in their home

Durning the Exploration Blu and Jewel saw Roberto Right on Barnch on the Tree. He was taking Some launch for him. The lovebirds going to whats up with him

_Hey Robert_ Blu said

_Oh hey Blu,Jewel whats up? _Roberto ask to the Lovebirds

_Well…we Fine. Just looking around in here. How bout you? _Jewel ask to Roberto

_just taking some launch. So…How bout your kids?_

_They are Fine they now live like bird.. so im_

_Good Then…. I bet you was miss the jungle when you taken away from your home_

_Yeah maybe…I even don't know where I was born when I was taken by Smuglers and I didn't have Chance to see my Parents._

_Oh sorry about that. I cant belive the bird like you was kidnapped and didn't know your parents_

_Its fine now I fell better now_

_Well good…..oh by the way you are not gonna belive what just I found this day_

_You find what? _Blu ask Roberto and confussed

_Cemon Follow me!_ Roberto said as he going the place he found something

Blu and Jewel fly and following Roberto where he go

Then he reach the destination. It was the Huge Creater

Then Blu Shocked what Roberto find and starting have Vision

**Flashback**

in 1998 Blu was still young and lived in Minesota he was watching the Beautiful Skies in roof of book store. with the Thousands Stars Falling From skies

Blu was watching the skies and thinkin that he will have wishes

_Wow…all stars are falling. Maybe I can wish something. I wish I able to fly soon _Blu said

After he watched the skies. He get in to book store and watch TV. When he was loking for BBC

But then he stopped and watch the News. The thousand stars falling from skies was not the stars. They are Astreoids from Orbit Jupiter and the Earth was about take 20% Destruction from Astreoids.

**End of Flashback**

Blu was lost his Flashback by voice come out from Jewel

_What is this place? What happened here? Did Humans did this? _Jewel said

_Maybe Humans did this. _Roberto said

_I don't think this creater from humans Jewel. I have seen this Before _

_Really?so where this came from? _Jewel ask to blu if he know what this creater came from

_This Creater was from Gaint Rock from Space they called Astreoids and strike to the surface of earth_

_Oh.. from space? _

_Yes they from space_

_So can you tell us if you know how this happened?_

_Well….it be Twenty nine years to the day soon_

_The day the skies was ripped apart, and countless bolts of light rained down upon us _

_In 1985 a group of asteroids was discovered taking a long elliptical around the sun_

_They were created when an unkown asteroids struck the 1986VG1 ulysses. An asteroids orbit around Jupiter. The biggest planet in our solar Syestem_

_The orbit of these so-called "Ulysses asteroids" was on a collision with earth with extimated 10.000 meteors and strike the Surface_

_Since was no way to divert the orbit each asteroids _

_Construction begin a vast anti-air Railgun Network a last-ditch effort to intercept and destroy the meteors_

_Six facilities were constructed. The test unit Type 0, was builit in China_

_Type 1 was built in America and then four type 5 units were built in Australia,Russia,Africa and Argentina_

_In april 1998, the asteroids began to strike._

_Thanks to the Railgun network, damage was kept to bare minimum_

_..only about enugh to destroy the entire world order_

_It came to be called Ulysses disaster_

_And that's how happened in 29 years ago_

Jewel and Roberto was shocked that 10.000 asreoids was hit on earth

So humans make the thing to stop this Gaint Rock rain?

_They do built 5 facilities. They called STN or Stonehenge Tunnel network _

_The humans built the Stonehenge to destroy in coming meteor to our Planet _

_Well that's all I know. Maybe we should back home _Blu said

_Okay lets go._ jewel said

_You go ahead. I catch up with you. _Roberto said as he still flying around the jungle

Then Lovebirds has return to Nest it was 16:00 PM

_Im pretty tired from Exploring. Im gong take a Nap._ Blu Said

_Well sleep well Blu._ Jewel said as she going to visit her Father Eduardo

**AN:yeah stonhenge from AC4: Shattred skies. Also it will appear in AC:Infinity**

**Next Chapter "The begining"**


	3. Chapter 3:The Beginning

**Chapter 3: The Beginning**

It was Moring in deep Amazon in south America Continent

Blu was gathering some Break fast for his family. After he found a breakfast. He was sitting in tree and watch the skies. The sound like "Distand Thunder".

Then a single Fighter jet(Not Airplanes) has appear in the skies and Fly around. Then Blu watch the Jet. It has the Butterfly Emblem on the wing.

_Ummm who is that Bird?_

Then Blu fly to his nest and give his family breakfast.

After the Blue macaws finished their breakfast. Blu and Jewel was talk each other. About the asteroids has strike on earth and watching their children playing on outside their home

_When I saw the skies. There so many stars falling from skies. It was beautiful sighed I ever saw. _Blu said to Jewel

_Wow I can imagine that _Jewle said

_Then I get in to book store and wacth TV. Then there News about that Stars Falling from was not stars. Of course, it was "Ulysess asteroids"_

_Oh…so what happened then?_

_Then humans begin the constrouction The Stonhenge Railgun network to stop the Meteor Strike. Of course they build 5 Stonhenge on earth. _

_Oh I don't think Humans So care earth. I mean creatures in earth like us,_

_Well. Some humans are good and bad._

_maybe_

Then Roberto has appear in skies and land on Blu and Jewel hollow

_Hey Blu. Eddie wants to see you, Right now._

_Oh.. what is it? _Blu asked to Roberto

_Its very important. And its about you._

_Okay. I be back Jewel_

_Come back quick ok?_

_I will._

Then Blu going to see Eduardo. Then he reach Eduardo home

_Hey my boy. Good to see you._ Edurdo said

_Yeah you too. You calling for me Sir?_

_I do. Look Blu. You live with humans before right?_

_Yea I do_

_You know a big bird by humans they called Planes_

_Uhh yeah?what is this about_

_You are gonna be fighter Pilot for our Tribes_

Blu has shocked and he was thinkin be pilot. But he has decision to be pilot for his tribes.

_Well…im not sure about this. but I will do my best_

_Good. im going to sign you up to Squadron team for you and these guys_

Then 3 Blue Macaws appear inside hollow they just talking eachother

Eduardo introduce them to Blu

_Blu these guys are the Pilots we have. You are gonna lead them._

_Me? Blu said_

_Yep. Blu this is Larry Foulke,Marcus Lampard and Alvin Daverport_

_Hi. im Tyler Blu Gunderson_

_Good to see you. Tyler _3 Macaws said

You too

_These guys was pet like you. They have learn how to use Humans things. Thats why I need you to be part of "Blue Arrows" Squadron_

_And of course you will be Flying this. _Eduardo show the Small Fly jet suit Size For Birds in Small Hangar

_This Fly suit is Flying like Fighter jets by Humans. But these suits can be invisible in something they called Radar_

_Also it has Weapon bays Door to keep your weaponeary._

_The last one is. If you out of the Fuel. You can Refuel on fuel station right there._

_Well the reason I sign you up is. We have a conflict with other group they called "Fireflies" they are ou enemies. So you and these guys gonna be our Warriors in the Sky._

_So what do you think? Will you be part of Blue Arrows Squadron?_

Blu was thinkin if he joined the Blue Arrows or not

_If you not join. That's okay. I find someone else_ Eduardo said as he going to ask Roberto to find other Pilots. but then Blu stop him

_Wait! _Blu said

_What?_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Im joining the Blue Arrows. This time im gonna make you Proud _Blu said and smiled

Eduardo smiled back

_Good choice my Boy. Well tomorrow your new commander named GoodFellow will be here soon . he is commander of UNM. You are now under his command . Now you can go back home._

_Okay. I see you in tomorrow._

_Oh by the way, Tell my wild little flower and your Kids. Im saying Hi to them._

_Okay see ya._

Then Blu going back to his nest

Jewel was waiting for him in 5 hours

_Jewel im Home!_

No respone on her

_Jewel? Hello?_

Then Blu going to his room and see his mate/Wife was sleep in their room.

_Oh you sleep._

Then Blu sit beside Jewel and thinkin about the jet he saw when he looking a breakfast

_who is that bird with Butterfly emblem? I think she girl and like the Shark on my dream _Blu said in his mind

Then Blu lost his mind by hearing a moan from Jewel

She open her eyes slowly and see Blu in beside her

_Hmm…Honey is That you?_ Jewel said

_Im here_

_Im so lonely without you. _

_sorry I was talking with your dad too long and it very important to our me_

_What is it?_

_Your dad sign me up to squadron called Blue Arrows_

_Uhh what?_

_It's a team. Air team_

_Oh that's great Blu._

_Yeah_

_Where are kids?_ Blu ask her

_They are spending some time with Roberto._

_Oh okay_

Night later the lovebirds was waiting for Roberto and Their Childrens

_So what are you gonna do know? _She ask him. She was bored to do not something.

_I don't know… maybe we could go out together and have date or something._

_I love to do that with you_

_Well cemon lets go_

The lovebirds fly and going to have spend some time in out there

Then the Lovebirds land on tree and watching Beautiful skies.

Then one comet just appear in Skies

_Wow..what is that? It looks like Star with light tail fall from skies_

_Its called Comet Jewel_

_Oh. it looks so beuitiuful_

_Yeah. But there some thing Is very beautiful than that. _Blu said

_What?_

_It could be you. You know?_

_Awww Blu._ Jewel said and kissed his check. Then her head on side his neck

Blu then wrapped one wing around her and watching the skies again.

The love birds has cuddled each other

Jewel put her head on his chest and hear a heart beat from Blu

_You have a strong heart._

_Oh my god. I love that voice_

_Why thanks Jewel. _Blu said and smiled

Then Jewel starting thinkin about her mother. She missed her mother from long time. Her mother was takne away from her by Smugglers. She love her mother so much. And want her back.

Then Jewel have tears from her eyes and Start crying

_Hey whats wrong?_ Blu ask her. She was crying little.

_I missed my Mother so much. She was taken away by smugglers when im still young. I want her back. _She then Crying on Blu shoulder

Blu feel so sad about her. She have mother. But her mother taken away when she still young. then Blu hug her and comfort her

_Im sorry about your mother Jewel._

Then Jewel stiop crying and spoke again

_Its okay. Im glad you are here. That's the reason I love you. _Jewel said and smiled

_Im here always to be with you Jewel, Always._Blu said

_Blu?_

_Yes? _

_Please._

_For What?_

_Please. Don't ever Change._

_Im always be me. Im never Change_

She smiled at him Lovingly she put her wings on back his neck and pulled him for kiss on beak. after they pulled away. Blu spoke

_Lets go back home._

_Okay…wait we take our kids frist. They still with Roberto_

_Oh Right, okay lets go_

Then the lovebirds fly to Roberto nest to bring their beloved Childrens. The love birds has arrive and saw Roberto was sitting on tree and taking some fresh air

_Hey beto. _Blu said

_Hey Tyler, Hey Ju-Ju_

_Where Kids? Jewel Said_

_They are Sleep inside_

_Oh well we carry them to our home _Blu said

_Well okay._

_Could you help me up?_

_Sure_

Roberto pick up Bia and Tiago on Blu's Back. then he Pick up Carla on Jewe's Back

_I see you tomorrow Beto_ Jewel said

_Bye lovebirds_

The lovebirds fly to heir Home with their Chilldrens on their Backs

Then they reach their home, and gently Put their chilldrens to the bed. the lovebirds smiled to see they Beloved Childrens was sleep peacefully

_Im so happy to have kids with you Blu. _Jewel said at her Beloved Mate/Husband

_Me too. Im so glad to have childrens like them and beautiful mate….well lets get some sleep. I got some Traning tomorrow_

_The lovebirds going to they bed room_

Blu then take rest and Jewle join him from back and wrapped her wings around him

_Hmmm..Wow..Jewel you wings is very soft than mine._

_Thank you My Bluey._

_Well good night angel_

_Good night my lovehawk_

**AN:I actually didn't watch Rio 2 Before. So I just take this story. After the end of the movie. by the way.1 Day more! I can watch Rio 2. Im really have to see this movie**

**Next Chapter "Target Practice"**


	4. Chapter 10:Stonehenge

Chapter 10: Stonehenge

**AN: I don't know what should I write frist. So I decide to jumped to here for while. By the way I already Watch Rio 2 in 10 april ago. It was Great movie than the frist. Well I think its done. So Enjoy the Chapter**

In Ridgley air base in Spix Macaws Nation….

GoodFellow begin the Briefing about the Stonehenge

_Alright listen up! We will attack Stonehenge Type 5 in Argentina,The Fatal weapon use by Fireflies to rule the sky of south America continent._

_Since it was designed to shot down asteroids. Not a Super weapon or weapons of mass destrouction_

_According to the defactors, there 2 ECM jamming system distrupts our radar and missle guidance systems_

_Unless this system destroyed, our mission will be very difficult to execute_

_Strigons and Ridgebacks squadrons will join this operation._

_Now go and reclaim the skies over the mainland!._

_Dismissed._

After the briefing finished all Pilots of UNM preaparing the operation

Blu and his squadrons members prepared take off for his Sortie in Argentina

Then jewel and Tiago come to visit Blu

_Be careful okay? _Jewel said to her mate

_I will. I be back soon. _Blu said

_Careful Dad!_ Tiago said

_I will son _Blu said

Blu walked to his Fly suit with the Grim Reaper emblem in the wing, and he wear it.

All UNM Squadrons has airborne. Only Reaper left

_Heirlak AB Ground. This is Reaper. Requsting Taxi to the Runway._

_Reaper you clear Taxi to the runway. Contact Tower on when ready to take off_

Blu begin the taxi to the Runway

Then Blu has on Runway and Ready for take off

_Heirlak Tower this is Reaper requesting permission to take off._

_Reaper you are clear for take off_

Blu push the thortle with full after burner

Jewel and Tiago sitt in tree where they can see blu with his craft

Finally he is Airborne

_Reaper change course to south East ASAP_ Sky Eye said

_Roger that. Change Course to South East_

Blu joing the flight with Blue arrows, Strigons and Ridgeback

the Blue arrows,Strigons and Ridgebacks has already airborne and going to South east from Rio

3 Hours later…..

The UNM Squadrons has entered Stonehenge area and begin the Operation

Then the voice from Radio has come out

_Stonehenge will resposilibe for loss of many aces. We need the a new Heroes, and make sure back in one Piece. _Sky Eye said

_In coming from Stonehenge!, All craft decend in low altitude._ Blu said

All UNM craft has decended in low altitude, the Stonehenge begin firing the railgun

_This is Sky Eye to all UNM fighters in air listen up!, clear the path for UNM ground forces so they can enter the Stonehenge _

Durning the Flight they got Visual on Stonehenge

_So that's Stonehenge. _Slash said

_We got enemy 2 ECM device in middle on Stonehenge, destroy the ECM and begin counter attack on Stonehenge_

_Im not gonna let them get that Batteries. _Slash said

Reaper heading to 1 jammer on left, and Pixy haeding other jammer on right, they both has destroyed the Jammer

**AN Note: Stonehenge Remix Playing!**

_All on site ECM units Destroyed! Now you can Lock on to the Cannons, Premission to Engage!_ Sky Eye said

_Nice… Great Job Pirates! _Pasternak said

_Damm it! _Slash said

_Now its pay back time! Lets blow that suckers Sky-Hig.h _Pasternak said

_Ridgebacks. Lets get back in this. _Slash said

Then RidgeBacks squadrons has regroup

Reaper has destroyed frist Railgun

_One Railgun cannon destroyed! _Blu said

_That battery is ours. _Slash said

_Roger that, we not gonna let them end like this._ Edge said

_Ooh single lines back together huh? Well lets do it! Time to get some scratch! _Chooper said

Then Pixy spoke. _not if I can help it kid. You just watch me shut that mouth in 0 Sec_

_This is Javelin.. our path has been blocked by Enemy Ground Forces… Requesting close air support!._

_This is Blue Arrow 1. Providing the air support._

_Larry. You with me._

_Roger that.._

Then Reaper and Pixy destroying all ground defence to clear way for Ground Forces

_The air team opened Path for us. Alpha team! Bravo Team!. Continue you advance! _Javelin said

Reaper has lock on Stonehenge cannon and fired missle toward it

_Second Railgun cannon destroyed! _Blu said

_Im in range Comance Firing! _Pixy said as he in counter attack against Stonehenge

_Third railgun cannon Destroyed _Shamrock said

_Almost got it. _Pasternak said

_No. You move Pirates! _One of Ridgeback squadrons said

_How many craft we got in this Circle? It near-miss after near-miss. _Chooper said

_Maintain awarneas of your fellow units at all many times!. _Slash said

Coming trought! Edge Said as she provide the support

_Pixy Requesting support._ Reaper said

_Im on it._ Pixy said and began the team work.

Reaper and Pixy heading to othe Railgun and Firing at it

_Firing Gattling Gun! _Reaper said

Reaper fired gattling with all his might

_Confrim on hit on cannons. Just 3 left_

_Watch me with my earn Ace Wings today._

Chooper has Fired 2 Magnum Missle at Stonehenge turret

_Whoeee! Direct hit on cannons only 2 left. _Chooper said

_Move it pirates! _One of Ridgebacks said.

Pixy and shamrock is position to fire their missles launcherat one railgun. Then sixth Stonehenge turret has been destroyed

_Sixth Railgun cannons destroyed!..one more left_. Sky eye said

Then reaper has in range and fired The magnum Missle

_Fox 3. _Blu said as the missles has launch and toward to last railgun. then the missle has hit and destroyed last Stonehenge turret

_Cannon destroyed. _Sky eye said reported that Stonehenge has been destroyed

_Whoo-whoo awesome! _Choper said and flying around the Stonehenge

And finnaly sky eye has confirmed that Stonehenge has been destroyed.

_Stonehenge installation neutralized..Great work Blue arrows,Strigons and Ridgebacks_

_Whew Good one. Pasternak said_

Then another voice come out from radio. It was GoodFellow.

_Well done Reaper. You are the best._

_Thank you sir. _Blu said

Then one of UMN soldiers has spoke that someone has take ECM Systeam for them

_Witch squadrons take ECM system for us?_

Then Sky Eye explained

_This is Sky Eye. We have Flight operating out there. Probably the Ridgebacks though_

_Yeah? it looked different from down here _one of UMN soldiers said

_Well thanks lot single line we couldt done have done it without you _UMN soldier said and

thanked to Ridgebacks squadrons

_I…uhhh..ughh _Edge said and she lost the words that she want to says

_Prepare debrifefing at home Edge. _Slash said

_Copy._.She said and the Ridebacks squadrons has Change course to Rio

_Dude they taking our credit from our reaper here. _Choper said and thinkin one of friendly forces has taken his creadit. Then Blu said let them have it

_Nah. Just let e'm ._ Blu said

Then GoodFellow said and explained

_GoodFellow here. Don't worry about it we are getting all your reward..and top on that,we've got new phenom on our team_

_Think you are gonna make it past those Growing pains Reaper _He asked to Blu. Then Blu agred with him

_I think so sir._

_Well okay Arrows you cleared to return home. Rest is up to the ground forces_

all UMN air force has going to Return to the Rigley Air base on Spix Macaws Nation at Rio

after they all gone. Unkown Bird with Flight suit with Butterfly Emlbem

then the Butterfly is going to Rio and then she saw there Blue arrows squadrons Flying to their air base

Then she saw the bird with the Grimm Reaper emblem and she just recognize that She has see him before

…

…

…

..

..

..

..

..

..

_I swear I saw that Bird before. When he was still Chink_


End file.
